Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to device security. More particularly, embodiments relate to implementing one or more device locking procedures to block access to a device.
Discussion
Typically, when a user leaves a vicinity of a device (e.g., a desktop computer), the user may not be able to monitor others who may have access to the device. In some cases, the device may use a device lock mechanism that initiates after a predetermined period of user inactivity. This approach may require the user (or an administrator), however, to predict the period of user inactivity that best balances security concerns and usability. Moreover, if the security of the device has been compromised (e.g., by malware), the device may be prevented from implementing a device lock altogether.